Última Vez
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Muitos anos depois da morte de Leslie, Jess deve deixar Terabítia para sempre, mas, para isso, deve passar sua coroa para o próximo rei.


**Última Vez**

Jess acordou com o barulho do pai tentando fazer com que a caminhonete pegasse. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que May Belle já acordara há algum tempo e o encarava com um sorrisinho. Ele conhecera aquele sorrisinho há alguns anos no momento que, até então, fora o mais importante de sua vida. Era um sorriso tímido que uma pessoa dava a outra com quem compartilhasse um segredo muito especial.

Lembrou-se de uma menininha de cabelos castanhos meio arrepiados, cortados bem curtinho junto ao rosto. Sorriu como sempre fazia quando se lembrava dela. Leslie. Será que ela o via agora? Melhor aluno da Escola do Córrego da Cotovia, Jess ganhara uma bolsa para estudar em uma das melhores faculdades de arquitetura de Washington.

May Belle fora a única naquela família que sempre acreditara em Jess e a única companhia que ele tinha desde a morte súbita de Leslie, além de _Miss _Edmunds e da senhora Myer, que sempre apoiaram na escola e o indicaram para a bolsa. Mas era May Belle, a queridinha do pai, que recebera a permissão de ir junto com ele. Afinal, ela era naquela família única que gostaria de seguir o irmão e entrar em uma universidade. May Belle concluiria seus estudos em uma escola próxima a universidade onde Jess estudaria.

Sentiu o P. T. Jr. se mexer ao lado dele na cama e lembrou-se que teriam um longo dia pela frente, pois tinham um dever real a cumprir e, para isso, teriam que acordar Joyce Ann e Patrick, que não ficariam muito felizes com os irmãos mais velhos, a princípio.

- Acorde Joyce Ann. Vou chamar o Patrick! – Disse Jess olhando para a irmã quase com uma súplica. Joyce era uma mini May Belle, sentia pela irmã mais velha mais ou menos o que May Belle sempre sentira por Jess. Ele sabia que se May Belle chamasse, Joyce resmungaria menos.

Foram bem devagar ao quarto que antes pertencera a Brenda e Ellie, que já viviam com seus respectivos maridos, e agora pertencia aos dois menores da família. May Belle foi até a cama de Joyce, enquanto Jess foi acordar o membro mais novo da família. Patrick nasceu pouco mais de dois anos depois que ele perdera Leslie, agora ele já estava com quase seis anos.

Depois de muitos resmungos vindos das duas camas, Joyce e Patrick se levantaram e trocaram. Já não era tão cedo e, logo, a mãe estaria levantando também. Para não ter que responder as perguntas dela, eles se apressaram para fora de casa. Passaram pela velha casa dos Perkins, que depois pertenceram aos Burkes tantos anos antes. P. T. Jr os seguia latindo e brincando entre as pernas deles.

Jess lembrou-se que P. T. Jr. chegara à família três anos depois de Patrick. Fora um presente dos Burkes ao Jess e mesmo a mãe, que detestava animais, o adorou imediatamente. P. T. Jr. parecia sentir que a mãe não gostava muito de sua condição de cachorro, por isso se comportava admiravelmente bem perto dela.

- Para onde estamos indo, Jess? – Perguntou Patrick de olhos fechados, segurando a mão do irmão com força.

- Por que não podemos abrir os olhos? – Joyce Ann segurava a mão de May Belle, mas não com tanta força, ela confiava cegamente na irmã.

- Porque é segredo! – Disse Jess.

Chegaram ao riacho que separava os pastos e campos do bosque. Jess olhou para o pedaço de corda pendurada na velha macieira silvestre e sorriu se lembrando de quando Leslie o levara pela primeira vez à Terabítia. Era tão diferente naquela época que achava difícil acreditar que era a mesma pessoa. Lembrou-se de Leslie e percebeu que ainda sentia falta dela. Se tivesse sobrevivido, estaria hoje coroando os novos reis de Terabítia? Concordaria em entregar o reino à Joyce Ann e ao Patrick?

Mas ele sabia que a resposta seria afirmativa. Leslie sabia, como ele, que Terabítia era apenas um lugar de passagem, que tornava as pessoas fortes para enfrentarem algo maior. Ele já estava forte demais para permanecer, já não podia mais adiar sua ida e precisava passar o segredo a alguém que confiasse.

Pararam na frente da ponte que Jess construíra tanto tempo antes.

- Fiquem onde estão. Não se mexam, - disse Jess. Ele e May Belle soltaram as mãos dos irmãos e seguiram até a ponte, onde estavam penduradas quatro coroas, duas de flores e duas de galhos. Jess colocou a uma de galhos na própria cabeça e uma de flores na de May Belle. Os dois se olharam e deram as mãos por um segundo como que para conseguir forças para fazer o que deveriam.

May Belle foi quem soltou as mãos do irmão e segurou a outra coroa de flores, que ainda repousava na ponte. Jess pegou a de galhos. Os dois caminharam juntos e pararam diante dos irmãos, se olharam novamente por um segundo e colocaram juntos as coroas nas cabeças dos irmãos.

- Abram os olhos, - disse Jess. Os dois obedeceram prontamente.

Jess indicou com a cabeça que era para eles atravessarem a ponte juntos, lado a lado. Os mais novos foram no meio de mãos dadas.

- Todos os habitantes de Terabítia vieram aqui saudar os dois meninos que apareceram hoje. Eles estão curiosos porque acham que eles serão seus novos soberanos, agora que os antigos reis de Terabítia estão velhos demais para reinar aqui.

Jess lançou um olhar rápido para os irmãos mais novos e percebeu pelo olhar admirado e espantado deles que a escolha fora a mais certa. Eles também podiam enxergar Terabítia.

Olhou para a Terabítia sabendo que esta seria a última vez. Lembrou-se de Leslie de novo e percebeu que, pela primeira vez, não doía pensar que estava deixando Terabítia para sempre. Ele sabia que, como Leslie, Terabítia permaneceria viva em suas boas lembranças até o momento em que ele morresse. Além do mais, o reino que ele e Leslie haviam construído juntos estava em boas mãos.


End file.
